remotheredfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria Ashmann/Red Nun
"A child is dreaming in REM phase, with open wings a MOTH is ablaze. And when his MOTHER screams that much, a blood RED death bestowed it's touch!" - Red Nun to Rosemary' ' The Red Nun is an antagonist and stalker in Remothered: Tormented Fathers. Originally belonging to a very small group of cloistered nuns, the Red Nun appears as a threatening figure in red surrounded by moths and armed with a dangerous spear. She is probably the only survivor of a terrifying fire, which destroyed the cloister of Cristo Morente. Biography According to information found within the Felton villa, the Red Nun was once a daughter of the very wealthy and prominent Ashmann family, who were major shareholders and financial backers to the RossoGallo company owned by Arianna Felton. For reasons that are as of yet unknown, the woman left behind her lavish, privileged life to take holy vows as a nun in the convent of Cristo Morente, and work in the RossoGallo fields as a harvester alongside the eleven other sisters. Sometime later, the Red Nun along with the other nuns fell very ill from the Phenoxyl 2.0 drug that had leaked and contaminated the farmland and the groundwater. Among the reported symptoms suffered were painful ulcers, vomiting, proliferation of parasites, abnormally high insulin levels and, in some cases, keratosis photosensitivity. On November 8th, 1971, the Cristo Morente convent, the RossoGallo fields, and a wing of the Ashmann palace all went up in flames due to inflammable liquid being poured into the irrigation system and the piping in the convent. All the nuns except the Ashmanns' daughter perished in the blaze. Red Nun apparently followed Celeste back to her home and showed up at the door mere days after the girl's return. Richard Felton saw this as a divine sign and a means to getting his daughter (Celeste, as opposed to Jennifer) back to how she was. But the Red Nun, seeking revenge against the Feltons for the Phenoxyl 2.0 contamination and the subsequent fire, instead manipulated Richard into locking his wife and daughter away in Celeste's bedroom, and later murdering Arianna in her sleep after mistaking her for Celeste. Appearance & Behaviour As her moniker suggests, the Red Nun is dressed in a blood red habit with a matching embroidered outer robe with wide, billowing sleeves. The only non-red parts of her habit are the white wimple, guimpe and coif which cover her neck, shoulders, head and the upper half of her face. On her head is a huge, elaborate cornette that has many red threads hanging around its perimeter and aids in obscuring her face. The order she belongs to chose the colour red to underline the sinful nature of women.The Red Nun is an utterly dangerous enemy, even more so than Richard Felton, as the latter flees in terror from her, begging for another chance to kill Rosemary Reed. She is accompanied by moths that seem to obey her will and she is always equipped with a spear fashioned from a stiffened, sharpened human spinal cord that bears a passing resemblance to a caduceus. There is evidence of her possessing telekinetic abilities, as lights flicker and electronics act up when in her presence, and some of the other strange phenomenon in the manor could be attributed to her as well. When the Red Nun speaks, her voice is heard to sound very deep, raspy, hoarse and menacing, possibly as a result of damage to her lungs and vocal cords due to smoke inhalation from the Cristo Morente convent fire, or because of a side effect of Phenoxyl 2.0. Behind this terrifying figure is a person made of flesh and bones, but a definite fanatic completely devoted to her mysterious and sinister goals. The Red Nun is apparently very manipulative - a puppet master, as Richard reveals it was she who convinced him that Jennifer was to blame for his pain and disease, which thus led to him murdering her in her sleep. Powers and Abilities She developed a number of strange abilities (potentially psychic in nature) after contracted Phenoxyl and undergone through mesmerism sessions. * Telekinesis ' - The Red Nun can influence electrical devices that disrupted the lights with her menacing presence. * '''Accelerated Healing '- According to her patient file, her tissues are somehow strengthened, accelerating her healing process. * 'Enhanced Endurance '- She can't seems to feel pain even when she gets injured she is able to recover very quickly without any signs of fatigue. * 'Physical Strength '- The Red Nun has alot of strength when she grabs Rosemary by her throat and throws her in a distance. *'Manipulation '- Red Nun can brainwash people like she did to by manipulating Richard to believe she was a sign of Divine and make him obey to her and to destroy his family. *'Creatures Command '- She can command creatures, such as she can command moths when she meets Rosemary Reed. *'Inhuman durability '- Red Nun can get hurt but she is able to recover very quickly. She evens withstood if Rosemary throws various objects at her or stabs her in self defense. *'''Superhuman Stamina: Red Nun displays remarkable stamina, being able to chase down Rosemary Reed throughout the manor without giving up. Development Red Nun was first introduced in 2012, along with several other characters. Originally, the nun had a deep red robe and her weapon of choice were a pair of scissors. However, as Remothered developed, her design was tweaked, her scissors are replaced with a spear and her robe was given more details. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tormented Fathers Category:Stalkers